Night's Beginning
by Fire Witch
Summary: Ummm.. not quite sure!
1. Awakening from a dream

Author's note: The charachters are not mine... they're someone else's. :)  
  
Hermione lay awake in her bed, thinking about recent events. Cedric dead... Hermione was not effected by it much, but she noticed a small change in Cho. She had gotten brighter... a coverup perhaps. Then she thought of how Ron had asked her to the dance... was there a romance there? Of course not... but her mind lingered on the subject. Does he.... would he.. do I... her mind was abuzz with questions. No, she told herself. No, no no... I am sposed to be with Krum. Or maybe not... what is the point? I don't even like him...  
  
As Hermione continued to ponder things, Harry was sleeping quite soundly.  
  
***************  
  
The ropes bound him thoroughly. As Harry struggled to get free, Voldemort encircled him. Harry felt pain. He couldn't tell where the pain was, but it seared. His wand was just a armlength away, if he could only get free. He reached... Reached... reached... His fingers were so close. So unbearably close. If only he could break free of the ropes. Harry felt pain sear his body and he withdrew his hand. All that struggle... was this what Voldemort had planned? Voldemort screached words... Harry could not comprehend them. Im a flash of green light, HArry woke up, panting in his bed. He felt his arm, which seemed to be unusually painful, and his hand came away wet with blood. Harry grabbed for his wand and in a flash a globe of light apeared. He examined the arm, but found no wound. Just a neverending flow of blood. Slowly he rose.   
  
"Ron? RON!" He whispered. He wandered over to Ron's bed and shook him awake. "My arm.... look!" Harry whispered another light charm and showed Ron his arm.  
  
"How... what?" Ron cried, louder than he had anticipated. Luckily, no one was awakened.  
  
That's it.... so far. R&R... should I write more? 


	2. A Brush Wit Draco

Chapter Two  
  
"I don't know. I woke up from my dream, my arm hurt. I felt it, and..." Harry felt no need to explain the rest.  
  
"Wha?" Ron still did not get it. "What sort of dream?"  
  
Harry motioned his finger to his lips, and crept to his trunk. He silently took out the invisibility cloak, then crept to the door. He motioned to Ron, in a "Come On!" sort of manor. They crept into the common room, and threw the invisibility cloak about themselves.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"No, we can't wake her," said Harry, "she wouldn't approve."   
  
They slipped ouut, closing the Fat Lady's portrait with care, so as not to disturb her. She had gotten used to invisible forces opening her at night, and was now in the habit of sleeping through it.  
  
Into the library Ron and Harry ran, making sure they did not bump into Filch as they passed him in a hallway. As always, Harry suppressed the urge to kick Ms. Norris, that cat deserved a good beating.  
  
"Alright. I was dreaming about Voldemort... I was tied up, and I couldn't escape. He was teasing me, the wand just out of my reach. I was delirious, he must have used the killing curse, I woke up in a flash of green light."  
  
Ron took all this in silently, as if he was solving the mystery of Harry's arm. "Is there any other curse with green light? He might have..."  
  
Harry shook his head. No, the killing curse was the only green one.  
  
"But... wouldn't you die if he used that? Why this blood, why the arm..."  
  
The boys were silenced by a noise in the library. Quickly they pulled the cloak around themselves.   
  
"Draco, I've told you before, I'm not willing to make that kind of commitment!" cried Pansy's voice.   
  
"Lover's quarrel, it sounds like," whispered Ron. "Let's go watch!" The pair crept toward where they heard the noise coming from.   
  
Draco stood there, his arms grasping Pansy, as she struggled to get away.  
  
"Let go of me! Now!" she shrieked.   
  
"It's not a big deal...." Pansy shoved Draco.   
  
"It is!" Draco shrugged, and grasped her tighter.  
  
"No!" Pansy screamed, and, with one, huge, burst of strength, she pulled away from Draco. She ran, full blast, away from him, towards Harry and Ron. Panicked, they bolted two ways, the invisibility cloak torn from both their shoulders.  
  
"Potter! Weasley!" Draco cried, in surprise. "Where did you come from!?? Out of thin-" he stopped short when he saw the silver, liquidy fabric on the floor. Harry, rightly afraid that Draco had spotted the cloak, followed his eyes to it. Madly he dove for it, at the same time Draco did.  
  
They pulled and tore, each struggling to keep the cloak from the other. "It's mine!" Cried Harry.  
  
"You have no right!" cried Draco.  
  
Letting go of the cloak, Harry tried a new approach. He leapt at Draco, with an un-expected burst of speed. "IT'S MINE!" He cried, and as the words left his lips, he grabbed Draco's neck. "Let go of it or you're out cold," Harry threatened. What was he doing? This was not him! "I'm not afraid..." Yes he was! Harry tried not to let his reluctance show. "Drop the cloak... NOW!" Draco complied, and with that, Ron took the cloak. Harry released Draco. Harry and Ron left, under the protection of the cloak.  
  
Well.... What did ya think? R&R.... should I write more?  



End file.
